Fireside
by Marching Madly Onward
Summary: The Devourlord's daughter sits down for a chat with the Sepp who knew him best.


**Fireside**

Don't look so surprised.

What? Didn't he tell you?

Why, that little jerk! He was supposed to let you know he wasn't the only one locked up inside this sword! You mean you've had it all this time, and you never even thought…?

Well, it's never too late to be polite. Hi, there, I'm Danette. Pleased to meet you.

Him? Oh, he's sleeping. He does that sometimes. Especially when you really cut loose like that. That was a close call, wasn't it?

There's no need to be rude.

No, I don't think you're weak. Layna wouldn't let you have the sword if she didn't think you have what it takes to keep him in line. Think of me as leash number two for tall, dark and broody back there.

I…well…I wanted to do it because I didn't want him to be lonely. He did some horrible things…things I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive, but I won't just pretend he wasn't my friend. For seventeen years, he was a great friend. He was my best friend.

I guess so. It's not like I didn't think about it. I mean, I sometimes wondered what a baby would like if it had a human for a dad and a Sepp for a mom. And whose hair color would win out. Mine is green. Or was green. Not like I have a body anymore. But it's not like it matters.

I wouldn't say I _knew_ your mom, but I heard about her, saw her from way far away.

She was…beautiful. I can…see why Revya liked her. The way I hear it from people who worked with them, she was one of the decent ones, you know? She wasn't a slave trader or a cult leader or anything like that. He kept some pretty strange company.

Kanan? Let's just say you did the world a favor when you killed her. She hasn't done a good thing for a singe person. It still burns me to think she slipped away in the end when Revya was dying.

I know. If it hadn't happened like that, there wouldn't have been anyone to keep your mom safe while she was pregnant with you. Just don't start giving me that line about 'Haephnes moves in mysterious ways.'

I don't know. I've never met her. Layna seems to like her.

Hey, don't say that! Layna would use the sword if she could, but you're the only one who can! It's in the blood. His kid. His sword.

Don't put words in my mouth.

That's not what I said!

Look, we got off on the wrong. Let's start over, okay?

I didn't have anything in mind. I just wanted to meet you, is all.

In some ways.

You haven't started eating people yet.

It's your hair. Even your face is shaped a little like his. You also have this funny way of pulling everyone toward you. You've got quite the merry band. That grumpy old Redflank and the Phynx Knight with a mother complex for your muscle, those bickering Dracons, the Nereid girl…for…uh…swimming…

I didn't talk to the Nereids much. I didn't do a lot of talking at all then.

Yep, I was the one and only Silent Knight!

Whoa, really? People still talk about me, huh?

NO! I was not a man! Who said that!

Look, you didn't hear this from me, but you can totally beat him up the next time you see him.

Of course I can say that. I'm the conscience! If I say it's good, it's good!

That's not the same.

No, really, it's not. That kind of thinking made him the Devourlord.

…

Hey, I didn't mean to—

I'll back off, but I want to talk about this again some time, okay?

We have to have it out, or nothing's going to get solved. You can't exactly walk away from us. We're a part of you now.

It won't always be that way, but we should try to get along while we're here. Revya turned his back on everyone, and look where that got him. He went down in history as someone even worse than Gig.

No, it's not fair. Gig gets a free pass because he used to be buddies with the gods, but everyone and their mom says Revya is the worst person ever to be born in Prodesto.

Sure, Gig was manipulated, and Revya made his choices, but can anyone really say they were surprised when his graduation to adulthood is getting possessed by a walking apocalypse? That Devourlord nonsense never would have happened if Virtuous and her friends didn't try to force the entire world onto his shoulders. No one is willing to own up to that.

I'm not bitter. I'm honest.

Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong.

That's what I thought.

I'm here for Revya because no one else will be.


End file.
